


Bringer of Delight

by PajamaSecrets



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PajamaSecrets/pseuds/PajamaSecrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Why must you be a bringer of delight?<br/>My anger is what keeps me from despair.<br/>why must you smile and set my heart alight?<br/>You're killing me, and you're not e'en aware.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bringer of Delight

**Author's Note:**

> I have this ridiculous headcanon that Derek really loved literature and poetry before the fire, and then stopped reading it/writing poetry because he did not allow himself the happiness it brought.
> 
> And then Stiles came along and changed everything. DERP.
> 
> (This is written in the structure of a Shakespearian sonnet.)

Why must you be a bringer of delight?

My anger is what keeps me from despair.

Why must you smile and set my heart alight?

You're killing me, and you're not e'en aware.

I'm not an easy man to know or love

And yet you choose to stay here by my side

And when the full moon seeks the stars above

You're steadfast as the psychical collide.

The scent of lustful yearning beckons me

To kiss your throat and lips and sweating skin

To show you pleasures of the third degree

To stoke and feed the burning blaze within.

Yet here I stand and listen to your heart

And know that we must always be apart.


End file.
